Mikan Shiratama
Mikan Shiratama que debuta na segunda temporada de PriPara.Sua marca é Silky Heart.Pertence ao grupo Gaarumaggedon.Seu bordão é dizer "Jeru Jeru Enjeruuuu" (Enjeru = Angel = Anjo). Este personagem atualmente não esta sendo usado por ninguém. Personalidade Mikan tem uma personalidade bem feliz e cheia de energia, agindo feito um anjo.Sempre esta atras de Aroma com quem tem uma forte amizade. Gosta de dizer "Jeruu" ou "Enjeru" Canções Principais Solo Nenhuma Duo * Reversible Ring- Com Aroma Kurosu Trio * Reversible Ring - Aromageddon * Amazing Castle - Gaarumageddon Grupo * All Idol Song Precious♪ - SoLaMi Smile,Dressing Pafé,Fuwari Midorikaze,Ajimi Kiki,Garumageddon e Faruru Bokerdole. * We Are Friends - SoLaMi Smile & Publico * My Friend Dear Friend - SoLaMi Smile & Publico Coords A marca Principal de Mikan Shiratama é Silky Heart. * Heart Jewel Coord - Seu casual coord em pripara no episodio 39 - Episodio 106. * Silky Heart Cyalume Coord - Seu primeiro cyalume coord que depois vira seu casual coord no episodio 108. * Gaarumageddon Blue Club Coord - Seu Coord de Unidade de Gaarumaggedon. * Super Cyalume Mikan Coord - Seu primeiro super cyalume coord. * Team Super Cyalume Mikan Coord - Seu novo super cyalume coord conseguido no episodio 166. * Steam Punk Feather Coord - Novo coord de unidade de Gaarumaggedon Making Drama * PriParapedia Labyrinth * Miracle Angel à la Mode * The Mysterious and Amazing Museum * Merry Christmas Present For You From Aromageddon! * Welcome to my sweet happy room * Shining Macaron Factory * Thrilling G-Class Trasur Island Unidades Ativa * Gaarumaggedon - Unidade que faz junto a Aroma Kurosu e Gaaruru. Desativada * SoLaMaggedon Mi - 'Dream Team que fez com Aroma Kurosu e SoLaMi Smile. * '''Cosmic Omurice da Vinci - ' Dream Team que fez com Cosmo Hojo,Ajimi Kiki,Laala Manaka e Dorothy West.Foram vencedores do Grand Prix de Outono. * 'CelePara Opera Company -' Dream Team que fez com Hibiki Shikyoin,Sophie Hojo, Shion Todo e Faruru Bokerdole, foram vencedores do Grand Prix de Inverno e pro Grand Prix de primavera foi substituída Por Leona West. * 'FriendAll '- Dream Team que fez com Laala Manaka,Aroma Kurosu e Mirei Minami.Foram Vencedores no Grand Prix da primavera e do Dream Parade. * '''PriPara Police - Unidade que faz com Laala Manaka e Dorothy West. Relações * Aroma Kurosu ''' - São melhores amigas,ambas estão na unidade Aromaggedon e Gaarumaggedon.Mikan age como a contraparte de Aroma, ela como anjo e Aroma como demonio. * '''Gaaruru - São amigas próximas, ambas estão no grupo Gaarumaggedon. Etimologia * Mikan (みかん) Mikan quer dizer tangerina ou laranja , A primeira silaba do nome é foneticamente o mesmo de Mi (見) querendo dizer Ver. Representando um dos cinco sentidos : A Visão * Shiratama (白玉) Shira (白 shiro) quer dizer branco, tama (玉) quer dizer pedra/joia preciosa (perola).Seu Sobrenome quer dizer Perola Branca ou Joia Branca e preciosa. Trivia * Seu aniversario é 4 de Outubro então é Libra. * Sua comida preferida é nikuman. * Mikan representa o sentido da visão * Ela é boa na maioria dos esportes * Se refere a ela na terceira pessoa * Alem de dizer "Enjeruuu" ela gosta de terminar suas frases com ~nano * Tem um enorme apetite * Ela e Aroma são amigas de infancia * É capaz de traduzir as frases de Aroma quando ela fala de forma mais arcaica * Apesar de ser controlada por Aroma, foi Mikan quem a transformou no que é agora * Laala,Aroma e ela são as unicas personagens em Pripara que estão no sexto ano * Em idol time ela divide quarto com Aroma Galeria Mikantemporada2.png|Mikan 2ºTemporada Mikantemporada3.png|Mikan 3ºTemporada Mikan-chan.png|Mikan em Idol Time Categoria:Idol Categoria:Ídolo Categoria:Lovely Idol Categoria:Ídolo Adorável Categoria:Personagem Oficial Categoria:Lovely Type